Yu-Gi-Oh! Project Games
Yu-Gi-Oh! Project Games is a Live Action Series on YouTube created by the user Mr.AwesomeandMario360. It takes place sometime after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur. The series follows Protagonist Tom Elkmann as he battles various Card Hunters in order to keep them from stealing cards. Along the way, he makes friends with the likes of Prez Koumori(from Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur), and Dallas(from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Mask). Early Events A long time ago, a company known today as Toy Box Industries(which was founded by a man only known as The Big Man), makes a business agreement with Industrial Illusions to distribute all Duel Monsters merchandise, ranging from Duel Monsters cards to toys, to costumes, and more. In exchange, Toy Box Industries would be allowed to host many minor Duel Monsters tournaments across the East and West coasts. But, unbeknownst to even Pegasus himself, The Big Man had more sinister intentions for the deal. The Big Man had created a secret branch that was called the Card Hunters. The mission of the Card Hunters was to collect the rarest and most powerful cards ever printed in Duel Monsters for the Big Man's own gain. His plan was that his Card Hunters with the most powerful cards would find the cards he was looking for: The Egyptian God Cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. However, this proved difficult since the original God Cards were wiped off the face of the Earth after Atem left the world. But, he had become aware that traces of all three remained in our world, so he set out to find them. Duel Academy Days On the Big Man's search for recruits, he came across a Duel Academy in the U.S.A. that protected the only copy of Tragoedia at the time, and it's Guardians, a group consisting of a Slifer Red, a Ra Yellow (revealed to be Ravano Vexis), and an Obelisk Blue. Intrigued by the group, he went there himself and duelled the one with the most potential(Ravano). The Big Man won the duel and Ravano either had to face being sent to the Shadow Realm, or to join The Big Man's forces. In a desperate grasp for survival, he picked the later and joined his forces. Jealous, the Obelisk Blue came up to the Big Man, wanting to join his cause. In order to do so, The Big Man instructed him to perform a ritual that would remove the side of him that might rebel against his cause before he was allowed to join. The Obelisk Blue performed this ritual, and his spirit split into two, his good half turning into a boy who'd become known as Blake, and his evil half going under the alias of 'Chaotic', and joined The Big Man's forces. The First Mission: Ravano's first mission to prove himself was to use the brand new deck given to him (which was stolen from Shawn Yuki) to obtain the card he had spent so long protecting: The original copy of Tragoedia. He did so with ease, overpowering all of his old fellow students, even defeating his best friend, the Slifer Red from their original trio. He promised to Ravano that one day he would be set free from The Big Man's clutches. Finding a Prodigy While the Big Man was building his Card Hunter branch, he came across an orphan girl named Jade. When he discovered she was very good at playing Duel Monsters, he decided to take her under his wing, and grow her into his prodigy. However, her joining the ranks was not without conflict, as Ravano and Chaotic didn't like the thought of being bossed around by Jade, who became the second-in-command in a very short time. The Rise of a Duelist A few years after The Big Man visits Duel Academy, a boy by the name of Tom Elkmann starts playing Duel Monsters, inspired by duelists like Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki, Tom built his deck, and became known as the Duelist who never used an Extra Deck. His brother was also a very capable duelist, but wasn't considered as special due to his use of an Extra Deck. Tom eventually became good enough to compete in tournaments, beating the state champion Howard Jones. The Excalibur Search When the Excalibur search began, The Big Man immediately had Ravano and Chaotic sent to the area where activity in relation to the Excalibur search was most concentrated. There, Ravano formed allies out of Stryker(using Gladiator Beasts), Jericho(using Jurracs), Leo(at the time, using a generic ritual deck), Phil(at the time, using Armed Dragons), Nate and Saul(at the time, using a generic warrior deck and a Dark Magician deck), and an unnamed duelist who would be nicknamed the Lackey due to his less the preferable dueling skills. During this time Zack Elkmann, Tom Elkmann's brother, was going through a personal turmoil to get out of his brother's shadow and to be recognized as the skilled duelist he was. When he heard of the Excalibur search, he went out to look for it to prove to everyone his worth. But, knowing he couldn't do it on his own, he came to Ravano, to which he became part of his Card Hunters. This went on for a little while until Tom caught wind of the Excalibur search. Wanting to become an undefeated duelist, he went on the search as well. Being Illinois' State Champion at the time, he posed a threat to Ravano, so he quickly eliminated him in a Shadow Duel. But, instead of sending his soul to the Shadow Realm, he erased all of Tom's memories of Duel Monsters. Mad at Ravano, Zack left the Card Hunters, but Ravano proceeded to chase him down. However, since they hadn't gotten any closer to finding Excalibur, the Big Man pulled Ravano and his group from the search. Pre-Project Games At this point in time, Tom had been forgotten as state champion, and the new state champion became a duelist named Wayne from the Northeast Duel Academy. After getting out of his coma, Tom slowly obtained a new-found interest in Duel Monsters, beginning when he won a sweepstake, obtaining the very first XYZ Monster #39 Utopia. When he got enough cards(including a couple more XYZ monster), he got his brother to play with him(who was pretending to be new at the game as well). Shortly afterwards, Tom and Zack's birthday came around, but since their parents were on a business trip, they mailed home an original artwork Blue-Eyes White Dragon(the rarest variety), and a brand-new Duel Disk. Meanwhile, Ravano was sent back into the region because The Big Man's resources caught wind of some strange Duel Energies originating from The Midwestern region. The Revival of a Duelist When Ravano's gang got to the Midwestern region, he sent out all of his Card Hunters to find the source of the Duel Energy and to seize any cards that they find. They did as they were told and soon the Lackey unsuspectingly made his way to Tom and Zack Elkman's House. The Lackey snatched a deck box (Zack's at-the-time incomplete deck in it) but was stopped by Tom, who had just gotten up. Not wanting his brother's deck to be stolen, he struck a deal with the Lackey. They would duel, and if Tom won he'd have to give the deck and leave his house. If the Lackey won, he'd get to keep the deck he already had, and Tom's deck(who he tricked the Lackey into thinking was worse than the one the Lackey stole). The two duelled, and Tom won. Later, the Lackey reported back to Ravano, saying that a duelist had defeated him. Intrigued, Ravano sent Stryker(who had snatched the Crystal Beasts during one of their previous missions) out to try and eliminate Tom before he became too much of a threat again, and Jericho to complete the mission that the Lackey failed in completing. Return of the Shadow Games Fast forward to the next day, Tom begins having flashbacks about things he doesn't even remember doing, giving him a migraine in the process. He goes to take a walk outside for some fresh air, but before he leaves, he asks Zack to finish up his own deck for himself. During his walk outside, he encounters Stryker, who immediately challenges him to a duel. Luckily, Tom had a rental Duel Disk on him, so he agrees to it. Meanwhile, Zack finishes up his deck. Confident and relieved that he's done, he walks downstairs, only to encounter Jericho, who transports them to an open field. Not having much of a choice, Zack uses a mysterious power to make another rental Duel Disk appear in order to duel Jericho. And against the odds, both Tom and Zack win their duels. Frustrated, Ravano gets in contact with one of his elite duelists Phil(now using Photons) to take the two brothers out. Fast forward a few days, Tom is running late for a Local tournament. Out of haste, he runs into a tree, scattering his deck all over the ground. Scrambling to pick it up, he unknowingly picks up Obelisk the Tormentor. Tom wins the tournament and gets a prize coupon. Later on, Tom encounters one of the Semi-Finalists. A duelist who uses Gravekeepers. The Gravekeeper Duelist talks Tom into duelling him, and he agrees. and Tom wins thanks to Obelisk the Tormentor. After the duel, Tom immediately gets flashbacks of his other appearances at local tournaments, and Obelisk agrees to help Tom regain all of his memories. Finding Purpose Confident, Tom goes to duel his friend Tuffy, only to lose thanks to Tuffy's ace card Volcasaurus. Getting hungry, Tom heads home to eat, only to hear an explosion in the distance. Tom rushes to it to find that his brother Zack had lost a duel against Card Hunter Phil. Avenging his brother, Tom duels Phil in a Shadow Duel, only to be FTKed by Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Not wanting his brother to be sent into a coma again, Zack takes the hit for him. Angered, and devastated, Tom goes on a manhunt for any Card Hunters, using a Cyber Dragon deck he obtains. While using his Cyber Dragon deck, he takes out several duelists, getting the attention of his friend Tuffy, who could see that Tom was troubled. He then approaches a frustrated Tom, challenging him to a duel. Both agree to the conditions that if Tom loses, he must go back to his old deck and re-challenge Phil. After a tough fight, Tuffy's Inzektors defeat Tom's Cyber Dragons. Not one to go back on his word, Tom went back to his old deck and seriously reworked it. Knowing that Phil was still at large, he tracked down a Card Hunter he had defeated previously, who unintentionally lead him straight to Phil, who had just gotten done with another bounty. Tom then challenged him to a rematch, to which Phil loses. Wanting answers, he gets Jericho to tell him that the name of their leader is Ravano, and Tom swears to take him down when they meet. Return of a Legend Some Card Hunters had made their way to Wisconsin, where Prez Koumori fought back against them. After defeating them with ease, one of them convinces Prez to look for the duelist Tom Elkmann(who by then had become known as Mr. A), in order to have a worthy challenge. Not wanting to pass up the chance to go up against an Egyptian God Card, he heads down to Illinois to seek him out. With Tuffy having gone out of Town, Tom began itching for a duel. He decided to head to his locals, hoping someone there would challenge him. On his way there, he bumps into Prez Koumori. Since they both have been wanting to duel, they decided to duel each other. However, Prez won against Tom, defeating Obelisk in the process. Having a mutual respect for each other, an explosion catches their attention. Running to it, they end up pitted against a tag team duo of Card Hunters Nate(now using Noble Knights) and Saul(Now using Gagaga/Dark Magicians). Despite a few setbacks, Prez and Tom defeated the two. Afterwards, Ravano appeared, telling them to stay out of his way, or bad thing was going to happen. Both nervous and motivated, the two went their separate ways to take on any Card Hunter they could find. Academy Duels Getting the attention of Shawn Yuki, who had become Headmaster of the Northeast Duel Academy, he sent out an invite to Tom about free tours of the Academy nearing the Quad Academy Duel Tournament(an annual event held by Toy Box Industries). Reading the invite, Tom decides to go. Meanwhile, the Lackey reports to Ravano that the others have found some easy pickings at the Northeast Duel Academy, so Ravano sends Leo(using a newer Ritual Deck) to scope things out. Later, when Tom gets to the Academy, he is greeted by Shawn, and challenged by the Academy's top ranking duelist(and unbeknownst to Tom, the state champion), Wayne. The two duel with Tom winning with his clever use of Armored Bee and Utopia. Immediately after the duel, a student comes to Shawn about a man in a hood stealing other people's cards. Knowing immediately who they're talking about, he goes to the man and duels him, just barely winning by burning him out with Magic Cylinder. Ravano, growing tired of his other Card Hunters failing him, decides to take matters into his own hands and take out the other representatives. When he discovers how quickly they gained new representatives, he decides to join the tournament himself. Project Games